Swarmer
Swarmers are tiny Necromorphs that appear to be composed only of re-animated bits of flesh that attack in large numbers and attempt to latch onto Isaac and overwhelm him. These little critters can overwhelm you easily. They are a minor threat, but if 6 or 7 get on you they will drain your health quickly. Swarmers often reside inside Pregnants and only come out when the stomach is ruptured, but are also encountered from time to time in independent swarms, or bizarrely, inside boxes. Strategy Dead Space *A swarm moves in a coordinated, general direction; they will never break off from the group, which makes them easier to track down in the long run. *Swarmers can jump a considerable distance despite their small size. The moment one (or several) latch on to your back, you should shake them off as soon as possible as health can be drained at an alarming rate should more than one Swarmer get onto your back. *If even one Swarmer from a large horde latches onto you, you will move much more slowly, leaving you open for more to jump on. Should this happen, you are likely to lose a large amount of of health - or even be killed outright - as it is hard to get lots of Swarmers off, and they can drain health surprisingly quickly when more than a few are latched on. *The best way of eliminating a swarm is by using splash-damage weaponry. The Line Gun's mine is a good initial weapon to use against a swarm until you receive more weaponry, although it has to be carefully timed in order to make sure that it hits the Swarmers. Some single-burst shots from the Pulse Rifle are more than enough for taking care of remaining Swarmers. The Flamethrower can often prove to be effective, and the Plasma Cutter will also do in a pinch. *A single, well-placed shot from the Force Gun, Line Gun, or the Contact Beam's secondary fire can wipe out an entire swarm. It's not recommended to use the Contact Beam though, given the scarcity of its ammo, and the fact that you have to get close to the Swarmers to use it. *A single Ripper blade can wipe out an entire swarm as well, provided you keep your aim steady and around the midst of the swarm. Using Stasis to slow them down will make this task easier. *It's possible to use Stasis to slow down an entire swarm if it's aimed for the dead center of it. Doing so allows you to either skip the Swarmers (useful as they do not drop any items), drop a Line Gun mine into the middle of the swarm, or pick them off one by one with your Plasma Cutter if it's all you have at your disposal. If you want to conserve ammo or have none avaliable then it is possible to stomp on the swarm and even melee them mid jump while they are in stasis. Dead Space 2 *A decent weapon to use in Dead Space 2 is the Javelin Gun, due to the cheap price of and the general high amount of ammo you can find. If you don't want to get near a group of Swarmers, fire a Javelin in their path and activate the Secondary Fire, which will destroy all Swarmers in a single burst easily. *Swarmers can also be found on Enhanced Slashers, as they crawl over its flesh, and this makes both the Slasher and the Swarmers a much more dangerous encounter. In the case of 'Hosts', use the Javelin gun - it'll kill the Swarmers and slow down the Necormorph Host as well, if not kill it outright. *On rare occaisions, Swarmers will attach themselves to other Necromorphs, so they can get to their target faster. This is extremely dangerous, expecially if there's more than one Necromorph around, since the Swarmers can latch onto you while their companions take out chunks of your health. Dead Space: Extraction *Swarmers will attack the player from time to time; the best strategy to do is shake your wiimote and nunchuk up and down very rapidly. Though not causing much damage, it gives the other Necromorphs time to get in place. *If a Pregnant is attacked using the PFM-100 Hydrogen Torch Flamethrower, the Swarmers inside of it will likely die as well, making this weapon handy against them at closer range. Trivia *In the movie, Dead Space: Downfall, if you look closely at the Swarmers, they appear to be frog-like in appearence. *Swarmers are the smallest Necromorphs in the game and movie. *It is unknown what forms a Swarmer, though it is possible that they are composed of small bones such as from the fingers and connecting tissue. If you look closely at some screenshots, you can see that they appear to be made out of human hands, albeit the Necromorph infection has made the fingers longer and thinner than an average hand, as well as the entire hand being noticably smaller in proportion. *It is also unknown how they "bite" their prey seeing as they have no visible mouth, however the "fingers" on the Swarmer may have small bristles attached to them, or sharpened finger bones from the hand they appear to be created from. *Swarmers make high-pitched screeching noises and barks when encountered. It is unknown how they do this, as they seemingly have no way to emit sounds. It is, possible, however that Swarmers create these sounds by rubbing certain "body" parts together, much like real-world Grasshoppers and Cicadas. *In some areas with doors, Swarmers can't seem to pass through. Use this to easily take them all out to avoid damage on higher difficulties. *Swarmers do not count towards achievements such as "My Boom Stick" and "The Lawnmower Man". *Swarmers DO count towards the "Shock therapy" Achievement/Trophy, as long as one impaled is any other Necromorph. The Slashers with Swarmers on them work well. Death Scene If you fail the button sequence, Isaac will drop to his knees, still trying to get the swarmers off. He finally succumbs and falls on his back as the swarmers continue tearing into his flesh. Gallery ejx30n.jpg|Swarmers approaching Isaac 5--screenshot viewer medium.jpg|A pack of Swarmers attacking Isaac. Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:Necromorphs